


Injuries

by eerian_sadow



Series: Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Combat, M/M, beginning of the war, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime faces Skywarp on the battlefield for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> The story itself is a prequel to [Reconciliation](http://eerian-sadow.livejournal.com/334051.html) and [Trust and Freedom](http://eerian-sadow.livejournal.com/397016.html), and takes a moment to look back at a scene I keep referencing in those fics.

Carefully, he cleaned the pieces of his canons. His arms felt bare, stripped down beyond usefulness without them, but the maintenance was essential to their continued function.

Essential to the sudden change in their world.

He hadn’t understood Optimus’ words at first, when the other mech had first started talking about how Megatron had changed. He hadn’t understood the sorrow in the other’s voice or the fear he could see lurking in those clear blue optics. Hadn’t realized that the mech the Autobots were calling Prime had known where things were going to go long before the division into factions or the declarations of traitors.

Carefully, he cleaned his weapons. And then, when the cleaning was finished, he reassembled and reattached them. He was ready long before Megatron called his troops to the battle line. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Optimus’ troops watched from the safety of their sniper nests and concealing cover as Megatron’s troops assembled on the ridge. They had known the Lord Protector would be launching an assault against them soon, but no one had expected such a massive army. It seemed every military model on Cybertron had rallied to the banner of the Decepticons and that they were all arrayed against the Autobots today.

Skywarp would be among them, and it made his spark heavy.

He had tried, perhaps too hard, to convince the flier that Megatron’s path was not the right one for Cybertron but Skywarp hadn’t listened. Or hadn’t understood. His lover had gone where his programming and loyalties dictated, however and he didn’t fault the Seeker for that. He simply wished there had been more he could have done to save them both from what was happening now.

Ironhide shifted impatiently beside him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The Decepticons had, stupidly, marched straight into the Autobot ambush.

Really, they should have been expecting it since the chief tactician of the security forces had defected to Optimus’ side, but Megatron’s arrogance had ruled the day and dismissed that threat entirely. And now the Decepticon forces were paying for that with losses that should never have happened to programmed and trained military models.

He tried to take to the air, to get out of the danger zone and bring his long range weaponry to bear, but a large hand wrapped around the joint between foot and leg struts and held him to the ground. He struggled, flailing claws at his assailant and trying to remember any of the melee fighting techniques he had been drilled in before he began spending more time in the development labs than on the field of combat.

One of his claws batted away a sword long enough to give him an opening to bring his canon to bear. He fired without thinking, giving over to his battle instincts.

Bright blue optics looked at him with pain and betrayal as the round melted into Optimus’ chest plate. With a scream, he took to the air.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He watched through optics clouded with pain as Skywarp took to the air. It had been a mistake to grab the other mech, especially in the heat of combat, no matter how he longed to have his lover by his side. He had always hoped there would be more for Skywarp than blind obedience to Megatron’s military forces, but it seemed now that hope was in vain.

He forced himself to stay on his feet as Skywarp retreated and his troops surged against Megatron’s in anger. They needed a standing symbol to fight for now, and he would have been a fool if he had not realized that he was the symbol they had chosen.

After the battle, he could give himself over to the injuries he had suffered today.


End file.
